


Be my Daddy

by leafiest_groves



Series: ✨ 💞 Jercabeth 💞 ✨ [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Celeb Architect/Real Eatate Mogul!Annabeth, F/F, F/M, Female Jason Grace, Fluff and Angst, I swear, I'm Bad At Summaries, Implied Sexual Content, Mortal AU, Multi, Notice me senpai, Percabeth shippers...y’all can’t leave this ship to die like this, Polyamory, Rarepair, Singer/Model!Jeannette, Songfic, Sugar Baby AU, a lot of fluff, but like, but y’all don’t love me 😔, documentary film maker!Percy, im begging you, im right here baby, lowkey, no I am saving it stfu, percabeth shippers..., some very low-key daddy kink, there is like, this is a good fic, this ship is going extinct and I am in DENIAL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafiest_groves/pseuds/leafiest_groves
Summary: Jercabeth + Lana del Rey, a.k.a my drug of choice.....Telling people is apparently the answer Percy and Annabeth are leaning toward. Being poly, pan, and deeply in love are all things Jennie has never thought of confessing.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Jason Grace, Annabeth Chase/Jason Grace/Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Percy Jackson
Series: ✨ 💞 Jercabeth 💞 ✨ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120520
Comments: 12
Kudos: 12





	Be my Daddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parker_kingofbees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parker_kingofbees/gifts).



> Hi percabeth shippers, this is my gentle reminder to all of you that I exist.

_What’s up? What’s up? What’s up?_

Jennie’s plane lands in LaGuardia for her layover at 11:00 PM. She throws a couple of frazzled texts at Leo and Piper in their group chat before she steps into the blaring nightlife to call for a taxi. She wonders if she should be out alone so late. She won’t be alone for much longer.

_Lyin’ on the beach in the hot sun, yeah I want you-_

One is a coincidence, twice is a coincidence, but thrice is fate. 

Jennie’s sprawled out on a yacht deck chair like a cat, stretching out languidly. There’s a pair of eyes on her that she doesn’t notice in the crowd of dozens that rake their eyes up and down her regardless of her attention. 

A Miss America, a contestant for Miss World, and American Beauty. Many titles have been bestowed on her, not that Jennie particularly cares. 

The coast is quieter here, miles away from the hustle and bustle of the beaches and cities. Simply because the _coast_ is quiet, does not mean the partygoers are quiet as well. An uproarious gathering rages on, an eclectic group of friends who have been invited by the owner of this yacht for a little day trip.

Dakota checks up on Jennie a few times, but at any rate, a socialite is a social butterfly, and soon enough he’s disappearing from her into the swarm. Her eyes wander too, to the celebrity stylists and millionaires that have stumbled their way into this place. 

Call her a simple woman, her eyes go first and foremost to the couple that seem to be the talk of the hour; the new face of marine biology documentaries and the celebrity architect and real estate mogul that he happens to be married to.

_Filmmakers,_ she thinks ruefully. 

Her eyes lock onto them, and she’s left in surprise when two surprisingly fierce stares are locked onto her too. The little devil perched on her shoulder teases her. Jennie can’t help herself, she’s always been a sucker for older men and women. 

_Knowing this crowd, they’d be happy to see me._

She stretches out again, purposefully this time. It comes to her naturally, and she stalks across the deck while her hips sway smoothly. 

“I don’t think we’re acquainted,” she remarks teasingly, sliding into the seat next to the blonde of the two. Annabeth seems to swallow silently before throwing her husband a look, diverting her attention back to Jennie in a fraction of a second. She decides to play along. “No sweetie, we’re not.” 

Jennie giggles into the appletini Dakota passed her once she sat down. “The name’s Jeannette,” she smiles. “My friends call me Jennie.” They introduce themselves, and whether or not they notice the way Jennie’s staring at them is not at all Jennie’s concern.

“It’s our pleasure to meet you.” Percy says evenly. “Oh no honey,” she purrs. “The pleasure’s all mine.”

_If you have forgotten how to have fun, well I’ll show you-_

It isn’t long after that that Jennie’s lounging around her room with an invite card between her French tips. ‘Jeannette Grace’ the invite reads, and she’s wondering who to bring. “Thaaaliaa,” she whines, tapping her nails onto the bay window while her sister’s aggravated voice comes through her phone.

“I can’t promise I’ll be there but I’ll try and make it. Happy?”

Jennie flushes excitedly, and Thalia can almost hear that puppy pout on her sister’s face through the screen. Thalia often likened Jennie to a golden retriever, and if Jennie had a tail, it would have certainly been wagging just then.

“Quit being a killjoy and promiseee!” She mumbles, tugging a pillow to her chest. “This is important, I swear.” 

Thalia raises an eyebrow. “You’ve gone to plenty of charity galas on your own, you’ll live.”

“Oh _alright_.”

“So can I hang up now or are you planning on bugging me until I die?”

“Thanks for nothing Thals, see you round.”

_You rich and I'm wishin' um-_

_You could be my mister, yum-_

_Delicious to the maximum-_

_Chew you up like bubble gum-_

Charity galas are fun. The auction on everything from the heels she wore when she won Miss America to the unreleased footage of Percy’s first documentary is starting soon. At any rate, Jennie is far more concerned with the food.

There’s bubbly a-plenty and everyone’s loud and laughing. It feels homey in an odd way. She strolls out to the balcony after a light dinner (she was planning on dancing) and leans over the railing. The party rages on outside as well, and she’s sure someone suggested a game of soccer in full regalia and everyone agreed anyway.

Sick of the conversation with everyone else out here, Jennie wanders back inside. 

The moment she lays eyes on her hosts, she’s infinitely grateful that her sister couldn’t make it tonight. Either way, she won’t be going home alone.

Gliding over with her viridian train trailing behind her, she flourishes her peacock feather fan and flirts its iridescence around the room, watching the colours dance on the marble floors.

“Jennie!” 

She reaches over to kiss both of them on their cheeks, smug in her soul about the smudges of pink that are now on both their cheeks. Linking arms with the both of them, she gestures at the bar on the roof.

“Don’t tell me you plan on leaving poor old me alone all night! Get me a drink or two and I’ll be loosey-goosey enough to entertain you pretty soon.”

They share a look once more, and Annabeth yanks her over to the powder room to clean off her cheeks and let Jennie fix her lipstick. Jennie only exclaims “Onwards and upwards!” before throwing Percy her handkerchief and a flying kiss.

The room is swarming with other ladies, some tipsy and ready to trip on their dress, others gossiping out of sight, while others still make quick work of each other’s clothes and run off to the back lounges.

Annabeth grins at the flush that crosses Jennie’s cheeks at that. “I’d take you back with me, but it’s good manners to share, right?” Jennie’s eyebrows shoot up, but sure enough, Annabeth is giggly and tipsy and not quite herself in the way Jennie knows her, but the affection is familiar. 

“Aw Betsy, you missed me?” 

Annabeth loops her arms about Jennie’s waist, burying her face in Jennie’s slender neck, getting a lungful of the sweet hyacinth scent perfume that follows Jennie wherever she goes.

“You’re the only one who calls me that.” She grumbles, and Jennie laughs even as her breath hitches at the tightening of arms around her. “You’d murder anyone who called you Annie, and just ‘Beth’ seems boring. Betsy is sweet, makes me think of the queen.”

“The _queen_?” Annabeth mumbles, and the fluttering of Jennie’s pulse is no coincidence. “You didn’t know? They called her Lilibet. Betsy’s close to that.” Jennie lets out a little huff when Annabeth’s arms wind from under her own and bend about her chest, pulling her back flush to Annabeth. “You are also the only one I know who knows or cares about that sort of thing,” she starts “but if it makes you happy I have no objections.”

Pulling a stick of gum from her clutch, Jennie nibbles at it before blowing it up into a little bubble. It’s the sweet minty kind, and Jennie wonders if taking a shot now would make her mouth taste like a Fallen Angel mixed by a good bartender. “Really Betsy?” She says, rolling up her used gum and tossing it. 

Annabeth sways against her, fingertips teasing along Jennie’s collarbone. 

“Really, baby.”

Percy, bless him, has been waiting outside for them. “You girls took an awfully long time,” he says, and Jennie drapes herself over one of his shoulders the same way Annabeth had been slumped into her earlier. Annabeth puts her arm about Jennie’s waist, smiling knowingly at her. 

“How about you take us upstairs and let me make it up to you then?” 

Jennie’s voice is an absolute tease, and coupled with the graze of her soft fingers over the nape of Percy’s neck settles the matter. 

_You love me, He wants me_

_I think I want you too_

The next day starts with a cheerful (and fully sober) Jennie chirruping about the house, carrying breakfast in bed back to the room. For all their talk yesterday, both Percy and Annabeth had passed out pretty soon after the last few guests cleared out.

This was a rather irritating point to Jennie, since they had certainly bothered to work her up till she was hot and bothered before falling fast asleep. Having tucked them both into bed, Jennie saw fit to wander into the living room and finish what they started all by herself. Not that it was particularly difficult, since Annabeth was handsy when she got drunk, and Percy decided to make up for lost time by growling all sorts of sweet nothings into her ears.

Now she’s as cheerful as ever, she strutted into their room, handing each a hangover home remedy (a BLT the size of her head, made with love) and sinking into the soft sheets with a giggle. 

Groggy but sweet as ever, they both reach over to hug her and pet her hair before leaving to freshen up. Jennie’s bare legs are raised with gooseflesh since it’s cold in there, but Percy’s old college jersey hangs off of her like a dress. Pulling the still-warm blankets over her exposed legs is incredibly satisfying.

When they’re back from the bathroom, a little fresher and a little more awake, she’s met with kisses and cuddles and everything in between. 

“Good morning!” She whispers dramatically, and Percy’s quiet laugh rumbles against her from where she’s made a koala of herself around his back.

_You can be my daddy tonight, night, night_

_I'm neon phosphorescent_

_Open like a Christmas present, now_

_You can be my daddy tonight, night, night_

_If you're seeking heaven_

_Then you want it come and get it, get it_

They raised quite a stir the day before yesterday, and most of Sunday is spent looking over exactly what happened on Friday. Jennie is by no means a patient human being, and she most certainly doesn’t have the patience of a Bodhisattva that’s needed to manage one of these events. Not that it matters. They’re the ones doing the work. Jennie is only here to enjoy herself and feel all the happiness in the world.

Decided in the notion that her beloved Percabeth (they both hate this nickname they’ve been bestowed with, which makes it all the more fun for Jennie) are being awfully boring right now, what with _work_ and being _busy._ Pouty and irritated, she hitches her figurative skirts and grabs Mrs.O’Leary’s leash. 

“C’mon girl, let’s go for walkies, and you can be my cute backup while I take a dozen thirst traps.”

She simply wanders then, around the property and off the estate, clicking away as she pleased whenever she found a good backdrop with good lighting. She doesn’t even bother to announce her presence when she gets home, just letting their mastiff off her leash and going up to their bedroom and dashing about her walk-in closet.

Half of it’s name brand and designer, the other half has been tailored just for her. Plucking a lingerie set off the selection, she lays them out and goes to take a bubble bath. The water’s warmth is comforting, and the salts and oils don’t hurt either.

Tugging one of Annabeth’s bathrobes about herself, she towels off, spinning in her vanity chair in nothing but lingerie soon afterward. She runs a blow dryer through her pretty blonde hair, letting it fall in bouncy waves about her head and her shoulders.

Grabbing her phone from over where it’s charging, she scrolls through instagram while looking for outfit inspiration. _I’m so bored._

Grinning to herself at one of the lookbooks she sees, Jennie runs back to her closet.

About 20 minutes later, her reflection looks back at her in artfully mussed up office wear, and the darkness around her eyes and the pretty red pout pull it all together.

She clicks her heels purposefully on her way down to their shared office space, knocking daintily and calling out “Can I come in please?” as her hand raps on the door.

“Oh, what’s all _this_ baby?” 

Jennie does a twirl, easy and practiced, even in 5-inch heels. “Nothing much…” she says softly, pulling herself up onto the desk. “I was just…playing dress up.” 

“Too bad you’re getting undressed then.” 

Jennie’s eyes switch between the dark night sky outside the windows and the wildness in Percy’s eyes. Annabeth towers over her once she’s distracted, nimble fingers coming up from behind Jennie to undo the buttons on her half-undone blouse. 

The glossy shine of Jeannette’s lips is only made more tempting in the low light, and watching her tremble, lips and body alike, is absolutely delicious. “Come here, pouláki,” he says, and Jennie’s legs feel like jelly even as she reaches out expectantly with both arms.

Once the damned blouse is entirely undone and Percy's hands are under her skirt, Jennie has to figure out some way to explain away to him what must be the cause of his raised eyebrows. “You were both so _busy_ all day, I had nothing to _do_.” Jennie insists-desperate to justify her disobedience, though the words are so shaky while Annabeth undoes her bustier. 

Percy looks up from where he’s been making a mess of her neck and her thighs, before nipping at her once more. “Here I thought you knew how to follow instructions.” Cheeky as ever, Jennie bucks up even as there’s a pair of hands rolling down her stockings while another pair tug at her hair and lean her in for a kiss alternately. 

“They never should’ve - _fuck_ , sent me to Catholic school.”

The remark gets a snort of incredulous laughter from Annabeth, who only tugs at her hair tighter while she’s teasing her.

“Sua Culpa?” Annabeth whisper-sighs, savouring the little gasp that Jeannette lets out at that.

_Sua culpa: crime against chastity_.

Annabeth waits for a retort that never comes. Perhaps Jeannette had tried in vain to answer, but whatever she plans to say is cut off by Percy’s low groan and her own quiet exclamation, making grabby hands at Annabeth while she falls apart into a needy mess.

_You can be my daddy tonight, night, night_

_I'm neon phosphorescent_

_Open like a Christmas present, now_

_You can be my daddy tonight, night, night_

_If you're seeking heaven_

_Then you wanna come and get it alright_

_Be my daddy tonight_

Jennie has long since lost track of time, but she takes the minute to compose herself while she has a chance. 

She feels a little like a sordid affair, spread eagled over their desk and almost entirely undressed. There’s a mess of papers around her head, and she finally feels like the main attraction in a crowd of dozens of things that require ~~daddy’s~~ attention. Annabeth leans over the table to pull her back into the fold, and she’s perched over their laps when Percy reaches up to snap the bra strap that slipped off her shoulder. The sting is satisfying.

“You wanna hurry up and lose this baby girl?” 

Jennie lets out a wanton whine, scrambling to do as she’s told. 

“Oh, so you do know how to follow instructions.”

_I see you shining bright with your gold chain on_

_Drinking with your crew_

_I give you one look and you know that it's on_

_Yes you do_

Annabeth’s an artist. Her work is art just as much as any others. Everything from the clean lines and palisades to the rounded high rise buildings that look like installations on their own are art. 

Annabeth is at times also an artist in a more traditional sense. Quite like today, when Jeannette has been given the instruction to ‘fetchingly drape’ herself over the silks that have been arranged in Annabeth’s little studio.

The result is of course fabric strewn every which way and a painting that is as minimalist as it is realistic. 

Annabeth is ludicrously proud of it, and insists on pretending it’s a piece she purchased simply so she can show it off in front of guests. Percy’s just as familiar with the half-nude depicted in that painting as Annabeth is, and has made a habit of raising his glass to Annabeth whenever she’s peacocking their pretty baby to everyone in the way she likes best.

_He's rich and I'm kissin' him, magical musician_

_How we drivin' through the cinema, taste like sugar cinnamon_

_Hey baby (wha?)_

_Come take me (wha?)_

_I'll go anywhere with you_

Percy is well known as the face of science that convinced half of teenage America to tune in to documentaries, of all things. Jennie resents it deep down. On the one hand there is a sense of satisfaction that comes from waking up next to a heartthrob every day, but on the other hand is just burning hatred for all the slags around you.

As is typical of her, she pouts about it until it gets addressed.

Telling people is apparently the answer Annabeth and Percy are leaning toward. Being poly, pan, and deeply in love are all things that Jennie _has never_ thought of confessing, but it seems like it should be a no brainer considering all the speculation surrounding it.

All of her fellow models and practically every gig bring it up. She could be getting ready for the damn Victoria’s Secret fashion show, and one of the girls would start a chatter about what her relationship was to them. 

Jennie likes to think that things are always settled easily and simply, although that doesn’t turn out to be true, as per usual. Either way, finally getting kissed in public for the first time is amazing, and having it happen again not even a few seconds later is just as incredible. She damn near cries.

Gossip starts like wildfire but dealing with it is easy enough with resources and threats and connections. She muses quietly that this might be a fever dream, but each day of waking up reminds her how grateful she is for her life, and for everyone that’s supportive of them and what they are.

“You trust me, don’t you?” Jennie remembers him whispering that day at the award ceremony, right after a spectacular win.

“Of course I trust you- ” she had tried to say, only to be cut off by the kind of heart-stopping breathtaking kiss she had always wanted to have.

“Didn’t I tell you to behave yourself and share?” Annabeth had remarked, amused. “Go for it Wise Girl.” Percy countered. “Nothing’s stopping you.” 

“Get over here baby,” she murmured, locking hands around Jennie’s waist. “This is long overdue.”

_You can be my daddy tonight, night, night_

_I'm neon phosphorescent_

_Open like a Christmas present, now_

_You can be my daddy tonight, night, night_

_If you're seeking heaven_

_Then you wanna come and get it, get it_

_You can be my daddy tonight, night, night_

_I'm neon phosphorescent_

_Open like a Christmas present, now_

_You can be my daddy tonight, night, night_

_If you're seeking heaven_

_Then you wanna come and get it alright_

_Be my daddy tonight_

Jennie is warm and safe and unbearably happy. 

Jennie’s home and she’s not afraid anymore.

“I love you.”

“I love you.”

“I love you.”

Is it the touches or the words or the looks? She doesn’t know.

_I love you,_ she thinks, and it’s all lips and hands and gasps from there on out.

She wakes up in a princess carry, Annabeth cooing at the little bundle of sleepy in her arms. Blind with love and subby, she reaches up to hug Annabeth’s neck and wrap herself around Annabeth’s shoulders. 

She’s laid down in their bed, and Percy reaches over to tug her over to lay on his chest while he carries on a quiet conversation with Annabeth all the while. A hand is threading through her hair while another strokes her cheekbone lovingly. Percy’s got an arm around her and she feels so safe and so _tired_. She can’t make out the words of whatever book Annabeth is reading (probably Wuthering Heights) aloud softly right now, and her eyes struggle to stay open.

“Sweet dreams, baby.” Annabeth says, gentler than she is to most anyone. Percy kisses her forehead before settling down next to them both. “Sleep well princess.” 

_Sitting on your lap singing you my song_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh_

_Gotta lollipop_

_I could give you some_

_I'll fuck you…_

“What are you up to?” Annabeth says, on a rainy spring shower just before Jennie’s birthday. Jennie hums contentedly at her, fingers dancing over the keys.

“Writin’ a song.” She mumbles, playing something over again to rethink it.

“About what?” Percy says, handing Annabeth one of the two mugs of coffee he’s holding. Jennie already has a half finished cup of chamomile tea on the shelf beside her.

“A-about…” Jeannette blushes. “About _you_.” 

A few ‘aww’s ring in the room, and Percy pets her head fondly. “How is it fair then? It’s _your_ birthday coming up soon baby.” 

Jennie blinks in confusion, even as Annabeth kisses her cheek and sits up next to Percy. 

“It’s a present to me, from me.” 

They both coo at her again, and she hides her face in her hair.

_You can be my daddy tonight, night, night_

_I'm neon phosphorescent_

_Open like a Christmas present, now_

_You can be my daddy tonight, night, night_

_If you're seeking heaven_

_Then you wanna come and get it, get it_

_You can be my daddy tonight, night, night_

_I'm neon phosphorescent_

_Open like a Christmas present, now_

_You can be my daddy tonight, night, night_

_If you're seeking heaven_

_Then you wanna come and get it alright_

_Be my daddy tonight_

Sundays are lazy days in this house. 

“G’morning,” Jennie yawns at their dog, getting her face licked and brushing her teeth before meandering through the seemingly endless halls of this house with Mrs.O’Leary while looking for Percy and Annabeth.

“You in here?” She mutters, only to feel the sleep instantly leave her body the moment she sees them grinning while staring at her lyric sheet.

“More importantly we were in _you_ not too long ago, especially considering the downright _filthy_ stuff you can write.” 

Thoroughly embarrassed, Jennie reaches in vain for the papers, letting the blush creep into her cheeks even as she tries miserably to reach for her work.

It doesn’t really help that both Percy and Annabeth are taller than her. Her 5’6 can’t exactly compete with Annabeth’s 5’11, let alone Percy’s 6’3. 

“Wanna re-enact some of this?” 

Jennie only nods.

“No, no, before that, let me hear you sing it.” 

Jennie blushes harder but nods anyway.

She starts up with her guitar, singing husky and low and soft, just like she always has. “Lying on the beach in the hot sun…” she sings, wispy and airy and raspy all at once.

“Keep going,” comes a whisper, and her knees buckle under her even as she keeps singing. 

She nears the end of the song rapidly, and her voice can’t keep words coming out of it when all that seems to escape is pure hedonistic pleasure.

In the end, the song ends with quite the flourish, as Jennie falls back against Percy desperately and Annabeth’s hands never seem to stop, even as she gasps out one final “... _yes_.”

_What's up?_

_Be my daddy_

_Be my, be my daddy tonight_

**Author's Note:**

> Jercabethhhhhh, right up there in my top five favourite PJO/HOO ships. God bless, I love these dorks so much.
> 
> For beloved Parker, because it is only appropriate to give in return for such a beautiful gift as the one you gave me, and also bc I need this to tide you over until your belated birthday fic is done 😔✨
> 
> I love you babes and this is some more proof of it <33


End file.
